This invention relates to the field of message oriented middleware. In particular, the invention relates to application of system level policy in message oriented middleware (MOM).
Traditionally, quality of service (QoS) is expressed at the level of the individual event or quantum of data, usually by the entity that generates the data. For example:                In message oriented middleware, a message is sent as “Persistent,” and the decision is made by the sender of the message;        In the traditional postal service, the sender of a letter chooses to send it as first (1st) Class or second (2nd) Class;        In email systems, the sender of an email decides whether the email is “Urgent,” “Confidential,” or “Encrypted;” and        A passenger booking a flight chooses whether to fly standard class, business or first class.        